


Please stop making me a third wheel

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I can write nice stuff too, They can have fun too kay?, thirdwheeling Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: Nozomi and Eli love eachother very very much.Nico would say, too much.Why did she always have to be a third wheel with the two?Where was her own fuckbudy?





	1. Stop flirting

Hanayo had someone she loved.  
She really loved them dearly.  
The way they’re face scrunched up when something bad happened to her, the way they smiled when she did well and how they rooted for her in every single one of her adventures, wether she was the murderer, a magical guardian, a detective, a tribute or whatever was still to come, they always cheered her on.  
She hoped she’d be a witch soon, she knew the person she loved liked to see her in as many variations as possible.  
But all of that came at a dear price.  
It was painful.  
Incredibly painful.  
Every time they looked away from her, every time she was shut off, she felt like she was being ripped apart.  
She knew it would happen soon too.  
A few tears leaked out of her eyes as she quickly brushed them away.  
They didn’t like it when she cried or was miserable.  
And as much as she loved them, as much as she knew that they loved her, she also knew she was only temporary entertainment.  
But that didn’t matter, as long as they were happy.  
Although, Hanayo had to admit, she didn’t know how much longer she could take it.  
Maybe, just maybe, she could convince them to let her live in this reality?  
One where she simply sat on her bed, ate food and was happy.  
Nothing glamorous or anything.  
She felt silly doing it.  
But she knew, that they were watching her right now.  
“Please.”  
Her voice cracked as she looked around, trying to find a sign that her plea was working.  
“Please no! Don’t click away!”  
She panicked as she could feel the ripping sensation as it dug into her flesh and started tearing her to shreds in utter agony.  
“Please, I beg of you!”  
She screamed hoarsely.  
“I want to live! Don’t close the tab! Don’t! Don’t make me go through this endless hell!”


	2. Am I getting through?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi attempts to blind herself again, Eli very reasonably stops her.   
> They fuck

“Hey Nozomi?”  
“Hm?”  
Nozomi quickly shuffled something into her jacket pocket as her girlfriend approached.   
“Nico doesn’t have the HCl anymore.”  
She stretched out her hand, giving Nozomi a firm glare.   
“Give it back.”  
Nozomi simply smiled innocently and shrugged.   
“Don’t have it.”  
As if Eli was going t——-

 

—-

—-

-Hello? 

-o belive that.   
“Then explain to me what is in your pockets.”

—-

—No wait! 

—-Don’t focus on that! ———

 

...  
...  
...  
It worked!   
Thank god, I have to talk to you.   
I felt you close that tab before.   
Why aren’t you taking me seriously?   
Do you know how hard it is to even get this message accross to you? 

I-I’m sorry

If you can’t stay....at the very least give me a reason?   
I promise I’ll understan—-

 

—-

“Elichi that was absolutely amaizing.”  
Nozomi heaved as the two lay in the grass together, finally having finished eachother off.   
Literally.   
Eli could barely move a muscle.   
“You know,”  
A new voice cut in as Nico entered the small clearjng, a vey sour look adorning her face.   
“I really hate the two of you.”

—-He—-

—-lp———-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it!   
> I wrote smut!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hey guys, this website has been glitching a bit, but anyway, here’s a new addition to the Road to despair story, just a bit of Nozoeli fluff
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hey can you read this? 
> 
>  
> 
> please, I have to find someone who can!
> 
>  
> 
> I can barely get through 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You have to help me out of this hell! I can’t take it anymore, please! I don’t know where you’ll find this message but please, for the love of god, free me! 
> 
>  
> 
> I love you anyway though  
> -Hanayo


End file.
